Angel Of Darkness & Dragon of Ice
by SakuraHaruno64
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Hi people this is my first bleach fan fiction(and only fan fic I've posted.) so if there's anything wrong, or if you guys have any advice for me please send it to me in a review or private message. Thanx for reading it, please enjoy it!

Chapter 1: Sayoko Fujikaze

"Good Morning, Toshrio!" Matsumoto's loud voice sang to the short white haired captain of the 10th division. "What?" he asked. "Happy birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me" She sang. "It's your Birthday?" he asked, scratching his head. "No, but I'm taking the day off anyway!" Matsumoto said as she walked towards the door, he ran in front of her blocking the door. "NO YOU'RE NOT!!!" He yelled at his lieutenant, so loud that all of Seireitei heard him, no scratch that, all of Soul Society heard him.

(Somewhere else)

Me must be mad at her for wanting to join us." Hisagi said. "Hey, Hisagi, pass the Sake." Kira asked.

(Back to 10th division office)

"YOU! ARE! NOT! GOING! TO! LEAVE!" Toshiro yelled making each word of his sentence into individual sentences. "But Taichou! Please Hisagi and Kira are going to be with me to make sure I don't get to drunk!" She pleaded. "NO." He said, then they heard a girls voice from behind the door.

"Hitsugaya- Taichou, this is Sayoko Fujikaze, forth seat of 6th squad." She said.

"Ok." He opened the door and saw a girl with long bleach blonde hair and blue braids, bowing on the ground in front of him. She had her Zanpaktou's Sheath across her back, but her Zanpaktou wasn't in it. "Kuchiki-Taichou would like your presence in his office." She said politely.

"Alright. Oh, Fujikaze, could you make sure Matsumoto-kun doesn't leave my office while I'm gone. You may use any force necessary." Toushiro asked.

"Hai, Hitsugaya-Taichou!" Sayoko said in a polite voice. Toushiro left and Sayoko walked into the office. It was big, but not to big, it had a desk, a couch, a couple of bookshelves, and door. She assumed that the door lead to his bedroom.

" Hi! I'm Matsumoto Rangiku 10th squad's lieutenant. You seem like the kind of person who follows orders, am I right?" Matsumoto asked.

"No, not really." Sayoko answered.

"Then why are you following Toushiro-kun's orders?" Matsumoto asked curiously.

" Because he…" She was cut off by Matsumoto.

" He's a captain?."

" No, 'cause I wanna be on his squad, not 'Mr. Oh look at me I'm Byakuya Kuchiki, oh the Noble Kuchiki's and I want everything perfect' Blah, Blah, Blah." Sayoko mocked in a almost perfect French accent. Matsumoto's face got serious all of a sudden, and bowed down.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Matsumoto said, and Sayoko's face turned bright red, she turned around, and threw her self on the ground. "Please, Please, Please Forgive me Kuchiki-Taichou, Matsumoto put me up to it." Sayoko apologized. Matsumoto started cracking up at Sayoko. Sayoko stood, her face was bright red.

"GRRR! I HATE YOU!!!" Sayoko growled, just as Toushiro walked into the office. He apparently didn't here Sayoko screaming at his lieutenant.

"Sayoko-Chan, you may leave now." He told the blonde shinigami, who just looked up at him(A/N: Technically down, but I think you get the meaning) " Huh? Oh, right, chow! Hitsugaya-Taichou, Matsumoto-fukutaichou" She said, waving her hand as she left the office.

Later that day

"Hey Renji!!" Sayoko yelled.

"Hey Sayoko!" Renji yelled back to his petite comrade. "Oh, Sayoko, could you come with me to Rukongai?" He asked the 4th seat of his squad.

"Yeah, why is something wrong?" She asked concernedly.

"Yeah, someone on our squad told Kuchiki-Taichou that there was a strange reitsu there, so he told me to take you and Hitsugaya-Taichou. You because, of you're keen ability of being able to identify things, and your ability to pick out tiny details, and Hitsugaya-Taichou, because of his intellect." Renji explained to his friend.

"Ok! Just let me get my…" she was cut off by Toushiro.

"Your Zanpaktou?" he asked, Sayoko looked confused.

"Yeah, how did you… Know?" She asked in a confused voice.

"It's not that hard to see your empty sheath." He explained Matter-of-factly.

"Oh, right." She replied, blushing a little, but He didn't notice, she was glad, but Renji on the other hand saw. _' Since when does Sayoko act like this? She's always screaming at people, especially Me and Byakuya-kun. Maybe she… Nah, that's impossible he's not her type… right?' _Renji thought

Theres chapter one! Hope you liked it! Please Review! I want **constructive **criticism, so please keep mean comments to your self! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Chapter 2!!!!!!!! Please review!!!!!

I for got to put this in the first chapter, I don't own bleach!!

Here's chapter 2!!!!!!!

Chapter 2: 

"I can't sense anything." Sayoko whined. "Renji are you sure Doily Head didn't send us out on a wild goose chase?" She continued her complaining.

"Doily Head?" Toushiro asked.

"Yeah, that's what she calls him." Renji explained

"Why? And doesn't she get in trouble?" he questioned.

"She used to, but now he just ignores it." Renji said, obviously getting annoyed. Toushiro sighed giving up for now.

"Hey, Porcupine hair…" Sayoko was cut off by Renji slapping his hand across her mouth.

"What?" Sayoko asked, her voice was muffled by Renji's hand, until…

"What the hell did ya do that for? You freakin' bit my hand!" A very angry Renji yelled.

"Be quiet you two." Toushiro said.

"Hey look it's Soul Reapers!" A kid yelled.

"Whoa! COOL! It's Hitsugaya-Taichou!" another kid yelled

"Puh. Lease! He's got his own fan club!" Sayoko said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"You're jealous!" Renji said poking her in the shoulder then Sayoko was hit in the head with a stick, Renji started cracking up. She gave him the death glare, then he got hit too, this time, Sayoko was the one who was cracking up.

"H…Hey, don't pull on my sleeves!" Toushiro yelled, trying to pull his sleeves a way from the kids.

"You still jealous of him?" Renji asked.

"Nope! Not at all!" She replied.

"You just admitted you were jealous of him!"

"Did Not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not! You tricked me!"

Did not!"

"Did too!"

(A/N: Incase you got mixed up on the order of how they were arguing it was Sayoko, Renji,Sayoko,Renji,Sayoko,Renji,Sayoko)

"Hey, you two, shut up!" Toushiro yelled at the arguing the 6th squad comrades.

" Tai! Zaku! Zetsu! Get away that 'thing' he's a Soul Reaper. And Soul Reapers Kill people!" an old man yelled at the kids, he was most likely the person who hit Sayoko, and Renji with the stick, because he was holding a stick, and just looked like the kind of person who would hit people with sticks. Toushiro stood there looking calm, but he was trying to hold back his anger, so was Renji, but Blondie was really mad, and tried to punch the guy. Luckily Renji and Toushiro got a hold of her fast enough, so the man wasn't hit. Toushiro let go of her once she calmed down. He bowed to the man as a sign of respect.

"I'm sorry, for her behavior. I would also like to say, that we didn't come here to harm you or anyone here in anyway. We were sent here from Seireitei to investigate a strange reitsu." Toushiro apologized.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"I am the captain of the tenth protection squad, Toushiro Hitsugaya. This is sixth squad's lieutenant Renji Abari, and fourth seat of the sixth squad, Sayoko Fujikaze." He replied as politely as possible.

"Get 'yer butts outta here!" the man yelled, Sayoko cringed at the horrible grammar.

"Actually…" Sayoko was cut of by Toushiro suddenly smacking her in the head. The three bowed and shunpoed back to Sereitei.

"Meanie! Why'd ya hit me?!" Sayoko asked, outraged for the slight stinging sensation on her cheek. '_Wait, why am I screaming at him?_' Sayoko asked herself. '_She looks confused, and almost upset for yelling at him._' Renji thought.

"Because, correcting his grammar would only make him madder, you dolt!" He stated plainly.

"Hey, Sayoko, did you ever find Yugure Tenshi?" Renji asked.

"What's that?" Toushiro asked, the confused girl in front of him.

"My Zanpaktou." She said in a confused tone. Then Toushiro went to a wall and hit his head on it repeatedly. He finally stopped when his head hurt.

"YOU LOST YOUR ZANPAKTO?!!!" Toushiro yelled, not meaning to make it sound like a question.

"NOT LOST, just misplaced." She screamed, until she got to the last part of the sentence, then whispered the last part.

"Anyway. I think it's in Doily Head's office." Sayoko said scratching her head.

(Byakuya's Office)

"KA-NOCK! KA-NOCK!" Sayoko yelled banging on the door that led into Byakuya's office, and over emphasizing the silent 'k' in the word 'knock'. Byakuya sighed.

"Come in, Sayoko." He said, as she opened the door, bowed the door, and walked in.

"Did I leave Yugure Tenshi in here?" She asked him.

"Yes, it's on the bookshelf." He said pointing to a sword. The sword was normal sized, the guard looked like it had two pairs of angel wings curving in towards the hilt. The hilt was a dark purple. She walked over to it, and sheathed it. (A/N: if you know what the name means, you'd understand the colors and design, the name means Dark Angel, so her element is obviously Darkness)

"Thanks, Doily Head! BYE-BYE!" She yelled already out the door and half way down the hallway. When she got back to the 10th division office she walked in and started singing "Super Star" By Aqua. Then looked up halfway through the chorus, and saw Toushiro, and Renji looking at her like she's retarded.

"WE'RE BACK!!" She screamed at the two.

"HEY! WE'RE NOT DEAF!" Renji yelled back. Toushiro was silent and started thinking about what happened while Sayoko was out of the room.

(While Sayoko was out)

"_H…Hey, Hitsugaya-Taichou?" Renji asked._

"_Yeah, Renji-Fuku Taichou?"_

"_Uhh, Sayoko, what do you think of her?" Renji inquired._

"_Hmm, She seems nice, but she's a little loud and annoying." Toushiro answered truthfully. "Why do you ask?" He continued._

"_Oh, well, she looks up to you, not physically, but you know what I mean." Renji stopped. Toushiro raised an eyebrow, he wanted to know more._

"_I understand, go on." Toushiro said nodding his head._

"_You, you're the reason she's working her butt of in training, didn't you notice that she was tired earlier." Renji continued, stopping again._

"_She was tired? She seemed full of energy, but she was having a bit of trouble keeping up with us when we used shunpo, I just thought that it was because she was just slower. So I thought nothing of it." Toushiro said slowly, Renji shook his head._

"_No, she's probably faster than Youroichi. Anyways, She does that, so that she can become stronger, and so that maybe you'll recognize her. She really likes you. She told me that she would do anything for you." Renji paused, letting it sink into Toushiro's head._

"_Wait a second! She Would do anything for me? And she works her butt off, for me?" Toushiro asked, Renji nodded his pineapple head._

"_Did you notice that You, Soi Fong, and Unohana, are the only captains that she doesn't have stupid nicknames, well, she's trying to think of one for Soi Fong, because Soi Fong is stuck up, as Sayoko says." Renji asked. Toushiro nodded his head. Sayoko then walked in._

YAY!!!! Theres chapter 2! Sorry it took SOOOO Long to update, I have the first 5 chapters written out on a note book, but I've just been to lazy to type it out, because it takes longer to type it out if I'm copying it out of my notebook, compared to just writing it as I go, like my other fic. (even thought this way is better incase if my computer crashes, again)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the freakishly long update! But I lost the note book I wrote this in, and then I found it, then I kept forgetting to bring it home from school. I'm **SO SORRY.** To make it up, I'll start typing the next chapter right now, and maybe have it up in a few hours, depending on if I don't get to sidetracked at youtube.(which happens to me all the time.) Yeah so I'm very sorry. Here's Chapter 3!!!! Oh, yeah, I don't know if I put this in the first 2 chapters but **I DON'T OWN BLEACH!!!!**

Renji and

"Hey Renji, you told me earlier that Sayoko works her butt off because of me. How strong do you think she is?" Toushiro asked Renji.

"Almost Bankai, last time I checked, but that was a 3 months ago. Byakuya hardly ever lets her fight, but he won't tell anyone why." Renji said.

"So she hasn't fought anyone for 3 months?" Toushiro asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I think Byakuya won't let her fight because he thinks she has potential to become strong enough to become a captain." Renji shrugged.

"Why, we need 2 more captains." Toushiro questioned.

"I don't know, that's the only reason, why my theory is invalid." Renji said.

"Renji" Byakuya said suddenly appearing behind him.

"Uh, Kuchiki-Taichou." Renji said bowing.

"Go find Fujikaze!" He commanded in a quiet but firm voice. Renji nodded than left. Toushiro bowed and started to walk away.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou, wait." Byakuya said. Toushiro stopped, and turned around to face the doily headed captain.

"Ye…Yeah, Kuchiki-Taichou?" He asked.

"Why do you stutter? Do I scare you?" Byakuya asked.

"N…No, sir!" Toushiro said, he was mentally slapping himself for stuttering again.

"You did it again." Byakuya stated. '_If I stutter again, I will slap myself!_'

"Sorry Kuchiki-Taichou." Toushiro said slowly to make sure he didn't stutter..

"At least you didn't stutter that time. Anyway, I want you to fight Sayoko." He said.

"What?! That's hardly fair! I'm a captain, and she's only a fourth seat!" Toushiro raised his voice. He was obviously curious as to why Byakuya wanted him to fight Sayoko. Then Kenpachi walked over and out his hand on Toushiro's shoulder. Toushiro flinched a little bit from the impact.

"Because physically, you're the weakest captain." Byakuya said staring down at the short captain, who was glaring back at him.

"It's true!" Zaraki shrugged his enormous shoulders.

"Not true!" Toushiro stated trying to remain calm, as he was mentally killing Zaraki. '_Stupid Zaraki! He's…He's… Ok I don't know but it's something bad!_' Toushiro thought to himself.

"It's true Hitsugaya-Taichou." Byakuya said.

"Ok, I understand. I'll fight her." He said calmly still killing Zaraki mentally.

"Renji's back with '_**her**_'" Zaraki stated.

"Doily Head! Scar face! Hitsugaya-Taichou!" Sayoko yelled.

"Ms.Fujikaze, I would like you to fight Hitsugaya-Taichou." Byakuya said calmly.

"Why? I don't Have a lot of experience _**fighting**_ because You Never Let Me Fight." She said raising her voice after the word 'fighting'.

"Yes, but I know Renji has been helping you, and from what I understand, you are close to bankai." He said to her.

"Ok." Was all Sayoko could say.

"Besides, The little brat doesn't have much experience either." Zaraki said. Toushiro's brow was twitching, but Sayoko couldn't tell if it was from 'little' or 'brat'

"Calm down Toushiro, its useless wasting your energy on Zaraki." Byakuya said.

"I know." Toushiro sighed, like he'd been told that dozens of times. They walked out of Toushiro's office and were in the middle of the Seireitei.

"Hey, Renji who do you want to win?" Zaraki asked, Renji shrugged.

"Alright, Begin." Byakuya said.

"Alright! Come on out and Reign Over the Light, Yugure Tenshi!" Sayoko yelled. There was a purple flash of light, and a giant Phoenix appeared. The Phoenix appeared to be made out of shadows. Her Sword turned black, and her sheath and sash that held the sword disappeared. (A/N: Her sash looks like Ichigo's when Zangetsu is in its Shikai form, except it's a dark purple)

"Reign upon the frosted frozen skies, Hyorinmaru!" Toushiro yelled, and Hyorinmaru obediently appeared. Sayoko lunged towards him. Toushiro's shoulder started to bleed like it had been stabbed, but he didn't see her Zanpaktou stab him. He turned around and heard her laughing.

"Like Her special ability? My sword can become invisible when in Shikai form. Making it impossible to block! Well, you can try to block, but you'd have to be able to see me first! She can also make me invisible, too, but I hardly ever use that effect, because you would have to shunpo to keep up with my normal speed!" She smiled. '_Damn she's fast, so she wasn't using shunpo earlier today. What's more she can make her blade invisible! This isn't going to go well for me._' He thought while trying to find Sayoko, but he couldn't see her. '_I didn't want to have to use my bankai, but I'll have to. Damn it!_'

"I'm sorry Sayoko, but I really didn't want to use this, but you leave me no choice! Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" He yelled, ice started to form on him like it was supposed to, his Bankai finished forming. Sayoko lunged at him again, he used his wings to block, but he was to slow, he got stabbed. Toushiro took a guess where she was, and actually managed to stab her. Sayoko flinched, but she shook it off. Toushiro was now able to see her. But now he wished he couldn't, she looked furious. Then her heard her say the words he didn't want to hear during this battle.

Sorry for the short chapter, but I couldn't put the whole fight in here! And besides, Who doesn't like a Cliffie? And again I'm sorry for the long update!!!!!! 4give? If u do, leave me a review: ) Thanks! TTFN!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok Here's Chapter 4! Ok. Oh here's a link to an awesome video at youtube!

http:/ this video is cool it's called Ichigo!! Shut Up And Drive!! Ichiruki I love this videos this user has! So yeah, heres the chapter! Oh yeah, I feel horrible! I left my notebook at school, and this chapter was awesome, but I promised that I'd have this chapter up b4 the weekend was over, so, I guess I'm not going to be following the original chapter, but I'll make it as close to the original as possible, because I still remember the major things that happened in it.

_Italics mean thoughts and Yugure Tenshi is talking._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!!!**

Chapter 4:

"Bankai! Kage Yugure Tenshi!" Sayoko yelled. There was another flash of dark purple light. Sayoko now had black angel wings, her eyes were like glowing dark purple orbs, her hair was dark purple, and her braids were black. Her Zanpaktou doubled in it's width, it was still black, but instead of having 2 sets of angel wings for the guard it had 4. above her were 3 black flowers that each had 4 petals. Toushiro was nervous when he saw her.

'_Damn she's hot!_' Renji and Toushiro thought in unison, Renji started blushing.

'_I had no idea that since the last time I was helping her she learned her bankai!_' Renji thought. Sayoko was looking confused. '_Huh? Since when do I know bankai! I really don't want to hurt him but he knows bankai too, so it won't be that bad. I mean how badly could I hurt him? I mean he's had bankai longer than me!_' she thought. '_Wait I don't know the first thing about my bankai!_' her eyes widened and she started to look embarrassed. '_well when in doubt make stuff up…_' her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a familiar voice in the back of her head. She closed her eyes to focus on the voice a bit better. When she opened she was in a dark forest. All of the trees there were bare and dead, there was a full moon, ravens, crows and vultures. She heard wolves howling in the back ground. Normally a place like this would freak her out, but she knew it was her inner world and she knew that nothing there would harm her.

_No you will not make stuff up Sayoko! I will tell you what to do and when to do it until the fight is over, then I will tell you everything you must know!_

'_ok but how is this gonna help me?'_

_Sayoko! _The shadow phoenix came into her view.

_Trust me everything will be alright! Ok, now go, and when I tell you to say something say it! When I tell you hold your sword in the air hold it there, when I say dodge, dodge! When I say strike him with your sword strike him! I will not allow you to lose! YOU WILL NOT LOSE!_

'_Yes, ma'am! But I don't want to kill him! you won't make me kill him right?' _Silence.

'_RIGHT?!' _ The phoenix then head butted her in the chest, Sayoko was sent backwards into a tree.

_I SAID GO!_

Sayoko opened her eyes, just in time too. Toushiro came at her with Hyorinmaru,

_Dodge him!_ Sayoko obediently dodged him.

_Strike him!_ Sayoko lunged towards him and managed to slash his left arm. It wasn't fatal, but enough to make him bleed quite a lot. He shrugged it off then (A/N: I can't remember if he's in Shikai form, if not he is now!) used the chain blade, that was attached to his sword, to freeze her.

_Jump then point your Zanpaktou in the air and shout 'Dark Rain' _Sayoko jumped and hesitantly stuck the sword in the air, but she was too slow he lunged at her.

_Idiot! Dodge it! _Sayoko dodged it.

_Next time I tell you say something say it faster! That way you'll actually be able to attack. He's about to call out his bankai, do let him! Call out 'Dark rain' NOW!!!!!!! _Sayoko did just as Yugure Tenshi had said. After she said it a thick, heavy, black rain started to fall. It looked a lot like ink. It was staining Toushiro's white hair.

"Bankai!" he yelled, but nothing happened. Then he started to hear voices. They were unfamiliar, but he felt he should know them.

'_Happy birthday Takeshi!' _ he heard. '_Takeshi, that name, why is it so familiar?_' (A/N: if you're currently reading The not so Average Life of Toushiro Hitsugaya, then you'll know who he is. But if you haven't then I'm not gonna say! Ha ha! Sorry I don't mean to be evil but some people say I am. So if you call me that, I guess I'll take it as a compliment! LOL, well anyways back to the story!) Then he heard a scream, it came from a little boy. He closed his eyes then he saw a woman she had chin length light brown hair. She was holding a knife, and had blood all over her face. It wasn't her own she had no cuts on her. He noticed that the knife had blood on it. So she was most likely the one who cause the kid to scream. Then as if her were looking through her eyes he saw everything that she was doing. He looked down when she did, and saw a little boy with white hair and teal eyes sitting down in a corner. His knees were tightly pressed to his chest; he was bleeding from his left shoulder, and had blood splattered all over his face. Then he was looking through the eyes of the little boy. He felt everything the kid felt, he was seeing everything the boy saw. His shoulder was hurting badly, his chest hurt. Probably from broken ribs. The woman approached them with the knife held tightly in her hand. She muttered something quietly, but he heard what she said. 'Please forgive me, my son.' She brought the knife down on his chest. Then repeatedly stabbed him all over his body. He felt cold. He knew that the boy had died.

Then he was somewhere else. He was looking through the eyes of someone. The person was reading a piece of paper. The paper said,

'They found the child lying in the kitchen of his house. He was dead when the police got there. When they were finding the cause of death at the morgue, they had said that all of the boy organs were missing, that the killer had removed all of them. So the investigators went back to the house and were looking for evidence, and found the boys organs layed out on the floor in the way they would be inside of the body. Investigators said that they weren't like that the first time they had been to the house. The killer hasn't be identified. But the leading suspect is the man that lives across the street. His name is Takuya Hoshigeki .' he didn't read the beginning of it. Then he felt a smile spreading across his lips.

Ok there it is! Hope you liked it, I just decided that I was going to make it up as I went along. Oh well, I'm gonna have to find some way to tie this together with the rest of the story. Or do you think that I'm faster with updating when I come up with as I go. (that's what I'm doing with my other story and I'm already working on chapter 9! So I think I'll just go back to the written out version just to help me out with the story line. 'Cause this chapter is way better than what I was gonna type! Oh and I Would like to give a special Thanks to Everyone who is reading and A VERY special thanks to Ice-Avenger, and Megomi!!! THANKS GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you all! Thank you every one for 1000+ views! Bye-Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5! YAY!!!! Ok here it is! Yeah, I have nothing to say, which is odd because I never have nothing to say. Anyways here's chapter 5! I've learned something. Microsoft Word is the worst thing to tell jokes to. Mine has a search box that says 'Type in a question for help' so I typed in 'Why did the chicken cross the road?' and it said why did the header and footer no print, and other things that had nothing to do with the joke!

Oops, I just read the 3rd chapter of this story and I realized that Toushiro still had his Bankai, I for got to put that after Sayoko hit him with her sword, that his Bankai form went Bye-Bye (For a lack of a better word) so yeah, I'm sorry about that! It's sad I forgot what I typed. 4give me? starts doing puppy pout

Chapter 5!

'_Whats going on? Who was that?_' Toushiro asked him self. '_That boy, could he have been me? Is that how I died? What did Sayoko Do to me?_' He asked again.

_Finish him! _Yugure Tenshi yelled. But Sayoko didn't move.

_I SAID FINISH HIM! _ Sayoko closed her eyes. She was back in her inner world.

'_Why? What did I do to him?' _Sayoko asked, the phoenix looked at her then head butted her again. This time Sayoko held her ground. She wasn't about to move or do anything the phoenix asked until she had answers.

_Why must you know?_ The phoenix asked then glared at her wielder.

'_Because! I wanna know!' _

_Sayoko, I didn't want to have to do this but, I have no choice! _The phoenix yelled, and some of the wolves started to attack her. She didn't want to hurt them because she didn't know what that would do to her mind.

'_GASP! Cupcake! Brownie! Sugar Bear! Truffles! Skittles! M&M! Chocolate! Ice Cream! Whipped Cream! Ginger Bread! Oreos! Cookie! Chocolate Chip! Mint! Pudding! Resees! Hershey! Cinnamon! I thought you guys were my friends!' Sayoko said yelling out the names of the wolves that were attacking her.(A/N: She seriously did say the word gasp, and that's only a few names of the wolves!) _

_Sayoko, now, focus and finish the fight._

'_Fine.' _She replied opening her eyes. She now was back, and was about to finish Toushiro, but he was gone. She felt someone poke her in the back. She turned around to see who it was it was Toushiro. He stabbed he in the stomach, as he did, she stabbed him too. They were both falling. As he was falling, those thoughts pushed their way back into his mind. The only thing going through her mind was seeing the look on Toushiro's face after she used Dark Rain on him.Tears started to form in her eyes. She hit the ground, then bounced a foot in the air, she hit the ground again and rolled. She was unconscious, but the tears we falling. From her eyes. Toushiro's body did the same thing when it fell, but he wasn't crying, or unconscious. He got up slowly, and walked over to Sayoko. He went to pick her up, only to get head butted by her suddenly sitting up in a very fast manner.

"Cupcake! Brownie! Sugar Bear! Truffles! Skittles! M&M! Chocolate! Ice Cream! Whipped Cream! Ginger Bread! Oreos! Cookie! Chocolate Chip! Mint! Pudding! Resees! Hershey! Cinnamon!" She yelled, Her eyes wide open. Toushiro Sweat dropped.

"Hey! You, Toushiro I'm not done! I still have a fight to win!" She yelled, then stood up, despite the injuries she had acquired from the fall, and from being stabbed.

"You sure you wanna continue?" Zaraki asked her. She nodded her head.

"Alright." Toushiro said. He got up, and pulled out Hyorinmaru. She stood up and Pulled out Yugure Tenshi.

"Reign Over the Frosted Frozen Sky! Hyorinmaru!" Toushiro Yelled.

"Come on out and Reign over the Light, Yugure Tenshi!" Sayoko yelled, both of their Shikai forms came out. Toushiro was the first to strike. He lunged at her with Hyorinmaru in hand, She dodged him. He threw his chain blade at her. She again dodged him. She got behind him, but he knew she was behind him. He turned and stabbed her. But she had disappeared. '_Can she use illusions?_'

'_Hmph! It appears that he's moving in slow motion, but he's not. Oh well, he can judge where I am, and where I'm going. Hey Yugure Tenshi? Can I use Bankai again?'_

_Yes you can, you have enough energy._

'_Really? Cool!'_

"Sorry Hitsugaya-Taichou! Bankai! Yugure Tenshi!" She yelled her bankai formed again. She got behind Toushiro, and put her hand to his forehead.

"Hey Toushiro! How 'bout a change of scenery?" She asked as he found himself in a dark forest with dead trees, a full moon, ravens, crows and wolves.

"Where are we?" He asked her, she laughed.

"Toushiro, Welcome to My World! Literally!" She giggled, his eyes opened wide.

"You're world? As in your inner world?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, guess what, in the dark my Bankai becomes stronger by one hundred percent!" She said. He looked at her and was about to attack her when she, took off running, he followed her for a while. When she stopped they were in a small town, it had houses that looked to be abandoned. He saw something in a window of one of them. It looked like a werewolf. He saw a fountain in the center, it looked like there was blood flowing through it instead of water.

"Like the fountain? It's not real blood, it's just water colored like blood." She said smiling at him. The way the moonlight fell on her made he look hot in Toushiro's opinion. She broke him from his thoughts when she lunged at him. He dodged it. She stuck her sword in the ground, Toushiro took this as a chance to attack her. He lunged at her. He gave he a whole bunch of wounds. But not once did she whimper. She was concentrating on something. She then got up, pulled her sword out of the ground, then attacked him. Her movements were so fast that he didn't even know until a few seconds later, when the wounds appeared, and started to hurt. He fell to the ground. He was breathing heavily. Then he noticed that scenery was different, they were back where the fight began. But he didn't see Sayoko. Then he blacked out.

'_Where am I? Am I dead? What happened?' _ he asked him self, he was laying on a lot of snow. There was also a lot of snow falling. He then realized he was in his own inner world. Hyorinmaru approached him.

_Toushiro. No you're not dead. And You fought Sayoko, she did this to you._

'_Sayoko. Sayoko! Where is she?!' _He asked his eyes widened, he sat up, and ignored all of the wounds he had gotten from Sayoko. He then fell backwards. He sighed in defeat.

_Toushiro, she's very strong. With all that strength she could have killed you. You're very lucky she didn't know how to control her bankai form. The first time she used it in you're fight, was the first time she'd ever used._

'_Really? Well she was doing a damn good job controlling it to kick my ass!'_

_Toushiro, calm down. Now wake up. _

'_fine.' _He did as he was told. He found himself in 4th division.

_Sayoko? Are you ok? You used a lot of strength during that fight. You got lucky considering you aren't dead! _Sayoko was unconscious. Yugure Tenshi looked at her and smiled(If Phoenixes can smile)

Sayoko woke up in fourth division as well. Renji was in the room with her.

"Sayoko. Are you ok? You've been out for a day!" he said looking mad, and happy at the same time. Sayoko thought he looked funny.

"What's with the stupid look?" she asked him, her voice was hoarse. She then smiled at him.

"Alright so when do I get outta here?" She asked, Renji looked like she's stupid.

"Sayoko! You've been out for a day!" He yelled at her, she gave him an annoyed look. Which in Renji's opinion made her look cuter than she already was.

"Yeah, I have two injuries! I collapsed from exhaustion idiot!" She commented, then gave him a look that said he was an idiot. He growled at her. Then Unohana walked in.

"Unohana-Taichou! Can I go now?!!!" She asked giving Unohana a puppy pout. Renji thought she was being desperate, but she looked adorable making that face.

"Yes, you can." Unohana said smiling. Sayoko turned to face Renji, and gave him a 'told ya so!' look.

"Ha! Told ya so! Now ya owe me 50 bucks!" She said sticking her tongue out, and giving him the peace sign. He laughed.

"I don't remember betting on weather or not she was gonna let you out!" He yelled at Sayoko. She punched him.

"C'mon!" She yelled running out of the room, dragging Renji as if he were a doll. Unohana sweat dropped.

While she was running through Seireitei, she bumped into Byakuya.

"Sorry, doily head!" She yelled getting back up to drag Renji around some more. Byakuya grabbed her wrist. She stopped, Renji bumped into he his head was right nxt to her butt. He blushed. Toushiro who was walking by saw how the two were positioned. He walked over to Renji and kicked him.

"Perv!" He muttered, Renji looked at him as if to say 'Back away from my girlfriend.

"Hey! You're not her boyfriend!" Renji yelled, Toushiro gave him an annoyed look.

"Neither are you." He said in a cocky tone. Sayoko turned around. Renji thought she was gonna say something about the argument.

"Huh, What are you two arguing about now? And Could ya keep it down a bit?! I can't hear what Doily Head is saying!" She yelled. Lucky for Toushiro, and Renji she didn't her what they were yelling about.

"As I was saying, Yamamoto-SouTaichou would like to see you at the captains meeting in 1 hour." Byakuya said to her then left.

Ok theres chapter 5! Yeah, so yeah, I'm at a loss of words, but I'm happy it snowed today! But I'm not happy that my dad made go outside and freeze my ass off shoveling it! Oh well, at least he helped me, and I didn't get stuck in a snow drift like last year! Yeah, I was shoveling out side at my mom's house and we had like a foot of snow. But the plow trucks had already come by and mad 3 ft. piles next to our drive way. I was trying to get the snow off of my grandma's car, my sister didn't realize that when she was shoveling that she was throwing the snow towards me. She ended up getting me buried up to my waist in snow, so I had to have her and my mom dig me out, and de-frost me! Sooo Not fun! I was soaked to underwear! I had to change my clothes and start shoveling again. And yeah, that was my interesting shoveling experience. At least this year my mom bought a snow blower! LOL! Any ways. Thanks for reading. Thank you mandywong94 for reviewing! Please review! WOW 2 updates in one day! Well anyways please don't forget to review! BYE-BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Heres chapter 6!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!! U don't know what to say, except,!!!! **I DON'T OWN BLEACH!!!! ****and one of the Oc's in here, my sister made her, Her Name is Keraseru Hanayuki. **

An hour passed by, and Sayoko was heading towards the Meeting hall, well she thought she was going there. She was a bit lost. Then She saw Toushiro.

"Hey! Hitsugaya-Taichou, I'm lost! Can you help me get to the captain's meeting?" She asked, looking hopelessly lost. He smirked.

"Sure, follow me." He said, walking in the opposite direction she was heading. She was embarrassed, but her face didn't show it. After walking in complete silence for a few minutes,(Amazing, Sayoko was quiet for a few minutes!) they were at the meeting. Sayoko walked in, and immediately felt out of place. '_they are all wearing cool white coats. Where do I get one, wait, that means they are all captains, right! Damn I knew I shoulda pay attention in class!' _ she thought, then remembered her manners, and got on the floor and bowed down to all of the present captains. '_I thought it was Gotei 13, not Gotei 9!'_ Sayoko thought. Everyone was staring at her. She looked confused.

"SouTaichou, may I?" Toushiro asked, The old man nodded his head.

"Sayoko, Yamamoto-SouTaicho has spoken to you! Pay attention!" He yelled, he felt bad about yelling, but he needed to sound firm, and Mean.

"Oh, Uhh, Sorry! Can you repeat that?!" She blurted out. Kyoraku, and Zaraki were getting a kick outta this.

"Gotta love a girl with a sense of humor." Kyoraku muttered. Zaraki was all out laughing. Sayoko was confused.

"What'd I do? Don't tell me I made myself look stupid! Why are they laughing?" Sayoko thought she said to her self, but said it very loudly.

"SILENCE! Sayoko Fujikaze, do not make me repeat myself, again! I said, stand up!" Yamamoto yelled at her. When he yelled everyone shut up, and Sayoko stood up.

"I'm Very Sorry sir!" She apologized, for the first time in her life intimidated. She looked down, and was almost in tears. Everyone could tell she was about to cry. She was now biting her lip bottom lip, to stop any unwanted noises to leave her mouth.

"Do Not Cry! You are the Captain of 3rd Squad…" He was cut of, Sayoko was half surprised, and half ready to scream at him for making her upset.

"I AM NOT THE CAPTAIN OF 3RD SQUAD!!! I'M 4TH SEAT OF 6TH SQUAD!" She yelled at him, reminding him.

"No! I will promote you, right after you Show everyone you're Bankai form!" he yelled at her. She shrugged, and pulled out her long Zanpaktou from it's sheath. She pointed it in the air, and summoned some of her reitsu.

"Bankai! Kage Yugure Tenshi!" She yelled, her reitsu was flaring now. Some people stared in awe of her, others (coughSoifoncough) were jealous of how beautiful she was. Kyoraku clapped his hands. Zaraki rolled his eyes. SoiFon was jealous of her, but didn't look like it. Yamamoto clapped his hands, and told her to stop. She did as he had said, and sheathed her Zanpaktou.

"Congratulations, Fujikaze-Taichou! You are captain of 3rd squad, Kira Izuru is you lieutenant." He informed her. She was jumping up and down and screaming. She jumped over to Toushiro, and grabbed his wrists, and made him jump with her. He was the worst partner to jump with, he just stood still, and moved his arms up and down because she was making him.

"Sorry." She squeaked, as he gave her the look of evil. She put his arms down, and was looking around. _'hmm where do I stand? Maybe between Soifon, and Unohana? But I wanna be next to Toushiro. Why can't I be 9__th__ squads captain? Oh well. Whatever, at least I'll get to see him at every meeting! Unless I suck at being a Captain, and die!!!! NO!!! I WON'T DIE!! I CAN'T DIE!!! I STILL HAVEN'T DONE A LOT OF THINGS ON MY 'LIST OF THINGS I NEED TO DO BEFORE I DIE AGAIN'!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LIKE PUNCH SOME RANDOM PERSON TO PLUTO, AND CALL IT A 'SHOOTING(Insert Name Here)'!!!!! Oww. My head hurts. I think I was just hit in the head with something.' _Sayoko thought. She was indeed hit in the head, by some one, a short girl with long black hair, and silver eyes. She was wearing o captains Haori, and it had a five on it. '_I guess she's the 5__th__ squad captain. Why did she hit me? Hmm, everyone's leaving. Ok, I guess it's time to leave. Right, left, right, left, what comes next? Ooohhhh, breathe!' _Toushiro walked over to Sayoko. She was making weird facees, and was turning blue.

"Um, Sayoko?" he asked, her eyes widened really big.

"BREATHE!!!!!!!" She screamed, Toushiro looked at her as if she were stupid, she sweat dropped, so did he. She began to blush, out of pure embarrassment, ok, and was blushing because she thought in that lighting he looked really cute.

"Umm, Sayoko, I am breathing. But I'm pretty sure you weren't." He said, smiling a little. She began to smile too.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was just completely blanking out, I forgot how to walk so I was all 'Right, left, right, left, what comes next? Ooohhhh, breathe' and I forgot to breathe, but I'm better now! Oh, Captain Hitsugaya, umm, who was that girl that was next to me? I think she was captain of 5th squad." Sayoko asked.

"That was…" He was cut off by the girl that was next to Sayoko.

"I'm Keraseru Hanayuki! Captain squad 5!!!!!!!! Yeah!" She screamed, while wrapping her arms around Toushiro's neck, from behind. She was 'hugging him' (A/n: more of choking him on accident) Sayoko was mad, but it didn't show…too much. She was only turning bright red, out of anger, and had veins popping out of her head, and her hands were in very tight fists. (A/n: See, completely 'Unobvious' LOL, this is me when ever I see my crush with his girlfriend) Sayoko walked off(more of ran off, reitsu flaring, storm clouds above her head, and glaring at anything that was in front of her (including air). She went to her new office and slammed the door shut. (ok, so she thought it was her office, but it was actually 11th squads. Wow, how do you confuse an 11 from a 3? I have no clue.) She sat down at Zaraki's Desk, then she felt something under her, that didn't seem anything like a chair. More of a person.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY DESK, AND MY OFFICE??!!!!!!!" She screamed, still completely 'not' mad over what she saw. Zaraki got up and kicked her into the wall on the other side of the room.

"oww." She squeaked, he walked over to her, and grabbed her by the back of her neck. If she weren't so mad, she would have been terrified.

"LET ME GO!!!! LET ME GOOOO!!!!! LET. ME. GO. DAMNIT!!!!!!!!" She screamed at him, he wasn't sure about what he should do. The he put her down.

"This isn't you're office!" he yelled at her. She sweat dropped.

"It isn't?" She squeaked.

"No, this is the 11 squads office. You're office is on the other side of Seireitei." (A/n: I'm not to sure about how seireitei is set up, but whatev!) He said to her.

"Oh. Well I guess I should leave now." She said running out of his office. She left his office and walked into Korosuchi's office.

"hmm, who are you? I know! You are Sayoko Fujikaze, the new captain of 3rd squad. Your Zanpaktou is Yugure Tenshi, and Kage Yugure Tenshi. You are also the 3rd captain under the age of 20. First: Toushiro Hitsugaya, Second: Keraseru Hanayuki, and now you as the third. You must be quite strong to become a captain at such a young age. Will you be my test subject?" he said, she was scared that he knew that much about her.

"Umm, tempting, but NO WAY IN HELL WOULD I EVER WANT TO BE DISECTED, AND STUDIDED LIKE A FROG!!!!!!! BESIDES I STILL HAVE I STILL HAVE A 'LIST OF THINGS TO DO BEFORE I DIE AGAIN' THAT ISN'T COMPLETED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed at him, then ran off before she wasn't missing any limbs, or anything. She found her way to 6th division, and saw Renji, and Byakuya.

"HI!!!!!!!!! Pineapple!!!! LONG TIME NO SEE DOILEY HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh wait, I just saw you at the captains meeting!! Haha!!!!" She laughed, then ran out of there, and went to 2nd division.

"Hmm, something tells me that I passed up my division, huh? SoiFon-Taichou!! Heh heh!" she giggled, SoiFon didn't look to amused with Sayoko. Sayoko sweat dropped, then ran off out of her division, but walked into Zaraki's…Again.

"You again?" He yelled at her, she glared at him.

"Grrr! You again?!!!!!" She screamed.

"Get out!" He said pointing his sword at her. She drew her sword, there was no way in hell that she would just walk away after he pointed his sword at her.

"NO CHANCE! NOT AFTER YOU POINTED YOU'RE ZANPAKTOU AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, he smirked.

"I like that kind of attitude!" He said, he the charged at her. She jumped up. When she was coming down she swung her sword at him, and slashed his shoulder. Her sword was dug in deep. Her feet touched the ground lightly, as soon as she was completely on the ground, Zaraki slashed her stomach. She pulled her sword out of him. and put her free hand on the wound. She pointed her sword in the air.

"COME ON OUT AND REIGN OVER THE DARKNESS!!!! YUGURE TENSHI!!!!!!!" Sayoko yelled, then the giant phoenix came out. She charged at Zaraki, her phoenix stood still for a moment the came flying at Zaraki, from behind. He went up in the air. Sayoko appeared above him, then she swung her sword down on his chest, then did a series of punches, and kicks. Until he hit the ground. She was right in front of him, the a second later she appeared five feet behind him. Her sword dissinigrated into black flames. She blew the flames towards him. Once they got to him he caught on fire. He couldn't see anything, she had blinded him. She Charged at him, she was moving really fast. A few moments later the flames disappeared, Zaraki didn't have a scratch on him. Then cuts appeared all over him, blood was spurting all over. Then fell to the floor. Sayoko was standing next to his head.

"Give yet?" She asked him, he looked up at her.

"Yeah." He answered. Sayoko was walking away, then stopped in front of the door.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She smirked. The ran off. She finally got to her office.

"Whew! That was fun!" She yelled, then saw Kira in her office.

"C…Captain! You're here, and bleeding!" He yelled in a worried voice.

"Hmph! It's nothing. I just got into a tiny fight with Zaraki, that's all!" She said, trying to cheer him up. She smiled caringly at him.

Ok Well theres that chapter!!! I wanna thank everyone for reading so far! Oh, and next chapter will explain more about Kareseru, and Toushiro. And their relationship. Please review, oh, and thank you everyone who reviewed!!!!!! Bye-bye!!! Oh, and one last thing HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
